User talk:Arikabeth
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Armor page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rigel Kent (talk) 00:24, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Fair use/copyrights Hi, I'm not a lawyer, much less an intellectual property lawyer, but my understanding of the law is: * This wiki is hosted in the United States. (Wikia ToU) * Game rules cannot be copyrighted in the United States. (Copyright Office) There is definitely no copyright problem if I describe game rules in my own words: "Going to jail is a special type of direct movement. It doesn't pass other spaces, so it never results in collecting a $200 salary." * Lists of numbers and other simple information cannot be copyrighted in the United States. (Feist v. Rural) There is definitely no copyright problem if I compile a table of simple information from the game: "Mediterranean Ave $60, Baltic Ave $60, Oriental $100, Vermont $100, Connecticut $120..." * Creative, "literary" text passages can be copyrighted. Copying the entire rulebook of a game would likely include some creative non-rules text and wouldn't be a good idea. * Occupying that gray area in between are the lengthy Magic: The Gathering style rules texts used in, for example, 4th edition power descriptions. Because anything other than a direct, verbatim quote can so easily alter the rule inadvertently, there's a strong case for fair use quoting these. * (Edit to add one more:) If you edit part of a page, and a different part of that page you didn't touch has a legal problem, you're not responsible for that legal problem. (Communications Decency Act section 230) Rigel Kent (talk) 22:48, February 17, 2015 (UTC) May I help? Hi! I'm new to D&D4 Wiki and D&D at all, but am passionate about it and would like to help. You seem to be one of the most authoritative active users on this wiki at the moment and that's why I'm here, asking you. Can you reach the admins? Have you settled the copyright topic at some point? Do you know who's in charge of the Wiki styling? I question the font family and inbox styling in particular. Do you think it's a good idea to add inbox template for feats? What sections need attention? Please excuse me if I'm being ignorant for some information out there and feel free to reply with bare links. Also please mind that I'm not a native english speaker. Nikomnion (talk) 17:02, October 18, 2017 (UTC) Hey I wouldn't exactly say I'm the most authorative users, but I have done a fair amount of edits. I don't have any contact with the admins. About the copyright thing, I mostly write about rules-related things, so it hasn't been that much of an issue, but I'm still not sure to which extent fluff text related to "character background", "character theme", and themes can be used without paraphrasing (for now I've omitted reciting fluff related to the above). I don't know who's in charge of the styling, and I don't know which kind of style would be optimal for the site. An infobox template for feats sounds like a grand idea. There are some few feats which have more complicated descriptions which would likely be moretroublesome to fit into a template, but overall I think it would be a good idea. There are around 3272 feats in total, and I have only got to implementing heroic tier feats starting with D, and for the record I do not know if my methode of categorizing the feats is the best one (I'm kinda winging it as I go along with making a category tree on an excell sheet). Once, or if, I get done, I'd go through the categories I've made and improve the structure, but currently it's work in progress. I wouldn't be the best to ask which section need attention; the main motivation for me is to see things put into system and categorized, and I'd love to have a complete proper overview of the feats with good categories for instance, but I have not given much attention to the structure of the site as a whole nor put much effort into the other parts aside from the feat part (except perhaps the ritual list; that one is rather complete and dandy I think). There is no need to excuse ignorance of information when there isn't much information to be found, and I hope my reply is satisfactory and/or understandable. Arikabeth (talk) 19:05, October 18, 2017 (UTC) Thanks! I'm digging through feats now as well so I'll try to mimic your approach of systemizing and help. Nikomnion (talk) 12:13, October 19, 2017 (UTC) No problem. I'd gladly share the excell sheet with the categories tree overview, but I'm not sure what the easiest way to share it would be. In any case, any suggestions on how to improve the feat pages and category structure are more than welcome (I'm sure there are many aspects about how I've done the feat pages which could be improved upon with some reflection, but it's easy to become blind to flaws when repeating mundane tasks). Arikabeth (talk) 19:58, October 19, 2017 (UTC) Your friendly neighborhood Wiki Manager Hi! My name is Moviesign, and I’m the Fandom Wiki Manager for . I am here to help the community and be a liaison to full-time Fandom staff. If you ever have a question or issue relating to the wiki, editing, styling, templates, etc., please contact me on my message wall / talk page. Here are some handy links for help with wiki features: * Galleries, Slideshows, and Sliders—ways to present images. * Tabbers—a tabbed interface to organize information. * Portable Infoboxes—concise presentation of data that works on mobile devices too. * Community CSS and JavaScript—more customization options. Questions? Let me know how I can help. —Moviesign (talk) 21:41, May 1, 2019 (UTC) Admin Position Open Would you like to be an admin of this wiki, or nominate someone for the position? —Moviesign (talk) 23:22, May 22, 2019 (UTC) I am afraid I cannot guarantee that I would be able to moderate the site regularly enough function properly as a moderator, nor do I have an overview of who the other (more or less) active contributors of this site are who would seem like good candidates. I wish you good luck in finding someone though!Arikabeth (talk) 02:25, May 23, 2019 (UTC) :It really doesn't take more commitment than you are already giving, you'll just have the tools to change things as you feel best. By your edit history, I can tell you care about how things are organized and how to improve the wiki's usefulness for its target audience. I've been an admin for years now, and I think you'd be a fine admin. And you won't be alone, I'll be here to help and answer questions you might have. :) —Moviesign (talk) 15:47, May 23, 2019 (UTC) :How's it going? :) Have you given my offer some thought? Feeling adventurous? ;) —Moviesign (talk) 21:14, May 31, 2019 (UTC) I apolegize, but I can not in good faith accept the admin position currently. Arikabeth (talk) 08:00, June 3, 2019 (UTC) :No worries. I'll be around if you need me. :) —Moviesign (talk) 14:31, June 3, 2019 (UTC)